


Not His Birthday

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: He wakes knowing it is not his birthday.





	Not His Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Henry's 100th birthday. I had planned something different but this part of it kept going on so I thought I'd post it instead.

He wakes knowing it is not his birthday.

His mother declares they can stay home today and, seeing as it was Thursday, could extend that to tomorrow so they could restart on Monday. She claims it is optional. He knows there is no true second option. He appreciates the sentiment but he'd rather go to school today. It would be better to surround himself with his friends, who would be sympathetic while keeping him distracted, than to remain with his family and shoulder the same weight they've been dealing with for months.

Henry thought it would be easier once Pops died. It is meant to be comforting to know he isn't suffering from the tuberculosis anymore, right? Surely walking past the bedroom would be fine now that the muffled coughs and faint wheezes would stop unnerving him. And still, even with an ear pressed to the door, it is too silent now. He knows Pops is still in there because the men are yet to come.

Ma says "I need to visit the post office for a moment." as if she doesn't mean "I need to inform your Aunt Mabel of her brother's death.". She returns with Uncle Cliff and Aunt Pearl. The door to the sitting room is mostly closed. Henry assumes this is for privacy because she has clearly gathered the two of them to break the news. He had gone to the kitchen with Harriet to find themselves some lunch, having no choice but to walk past the door. His little sister freezes at the sound of sobbing. Shh, no, ignore that. We were going to eat, remember? Don't focus too much on what's going on in that room because it's not going to stop after this week or month or year. Ma's going to feel his absence for the next 52 years so just... let's eat and maybe make the others sandwiches too.

Uncle Cliff spots him before he heads out. The hug reeks of the cigarettes Pops had despised. In other words, his uncle doesn't smell any different from usual. He puts an arm around Henry's shoulders, pointing at him while reminding Ma they still had Henry. He hates immediately understanding what he means. Henry shares a likeness to Pops that probably lurks in the 90s in terms of percentage. He doesn't want to be The One Who Looks Like Pops. But his uncle has just seen the body of his little brother whom he was very close to. So Henry makes no indication of his discomfort.

He spots Anthony in the garden with Nora. Their eldest brother appears to be playing Galloping Major with her. He's not bending his knees enough to get the right amount of bounce. Not like it matters to her. She'll never know the difference. She won't have a memory of that one time when Pops was dressed as the Jolly Gentleman so Henry stole the hat while up on his shoulders despite it being a little too big for him. Anthony will be gone tomorrow anyway. Back to studying Psychology at Berkley as well as helping his girlfriend with their twins. Back to 'regular' life. Ma notices them and yells at Anthony to stop it. Although harsh, it is probably for the best. No-one could do it like Pops.

Sophia knows him too well. Upon realising she can't find him, she peeks into their father's bedroom. She is likely the one to alert Oliver to his location. Although, knowing her, it was probably to say 'don't disturb Henry'. Oliver acts furious, threatening to tell Ma if he doesn't leave the room right this second. But he won't. She has better things to deal with than one of her children sneaking off to sit at the foot of Pops' bed.

There is cake, just to maintain the illusion that today is centred around Henry. He asks to be excused from the table. Nora intrudes in his room with the slice he left behind. When he insists he really doesn't want it, she plops down beside him and finishes it in pinches. She claims she doesn't like birthdays either. Mrs Gallagher from down the street who sometimes babysat her made them sound more interesting than what she's experienced. Because, yes, of course she was constantly in the background during her time in Ireland. The main reason she was taken there in the first place was because she was a newborn upon departure. Ma would have to spend the majority of the day focusing on the care of Uncle Michael. Grandpa was 81 now and had required the help. He supposes a child who can entertain herself in another room would make it easier to juggle responsibilities. Henry makes a private vow that day.

Nora is only 4. Her memory of their conversation will be extremely vague, to the point of being obsolete. She will, however, recognise the effort her brother goes to every December to ensure she never goes another birthday without feeling fully appreciated. Every year until she is 16. She knows he would have continued if he could.

Henry finds himself spending the rest of the evening reciting stories to her. Filming Carving For Beginners because, damn, that was one of his favourite days involving their family. The Christmas before she and Ma had to leave, with his attempts to treasure the sense of their family being whole while it lasted. Pops being so pleased to win that Academy Award last year for Best Original Story that he took them to a candy store and told them to get as much or as little as they wanted.

He didn't shed a tear when Ma gathered them together last night. He has somehow managed to keep his eyes dry throughout the day. Even when he was faced with a version of Pops he wished didn't exist, he didn't cry. It seems the thing to open the floodgates is reminiscing with his baby sister as the audience. It gains intensity when two small arms squeeze him.

So no, it is not his 13th birthday. It is, instead, the day following his father's death.


End file.
